A different path
by Striker in the night
Summary: This is for the coolest forum ever, medicine cat contest.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

* * *

You all know stories about great warriors who stopped wars and killed lions single handedly, but what about the smaller cats, the ones that have helped through the years healing the injured and saving the weak, the ones that go without a mate for the rest of their lives and live to heal; the medicine cats, now this story isn't about the typical medicine cat that wanted to be one since kithood, but a Apprentice that thought he wouldn't achieve anything in life but turned into one of the greatest Medicine cat Steamclan has ever known.

::::::

Tigerpaw hissed as he tried to do the back scratch and failed miserably.

"Tigerpaw you have to not let your opponent get the upper hand." Said Foxclaw swinging and hitting Tigerpaw on the head.

"I can't do it." Said Tigerpaw standing up and shaking the sand from his pelt and looking up at Foxclaw who had that annoyed look in his eyes.

"Look, you've been looking after the elders for the last three moons, I thought you might want to do some battle training," Said Foxclaw speaking low and harshly, "Your warrior assesment is coming up after all."

"I won't achieve anything as a warrior, why should I learn?" Asked Tigerpaw as Foxclaw growled under his breath.

"Because I promised," Said Foxclaw looking like he was about to rip Tigerpaw's heart out. "I promised your mother to train you to be the greatest warrior ever."

"Mother..." Said Tigerpaw pointing his ears down and looking at the ground-Tigerpaw's mum died during the flood that destroyed camp and destroyed all contact with the other clans.

"Look, why don't you go have a rest," Said Foxclaw standing up and shaking his head, "We'll start fresh tommorow." Tigerpaw nodded and walked off keeping his gaze low and off Foxclaw, memories of the flood filled his mind; he was only a moon old when it happened, his mum had gone off hunting as the rivers were about to break there banks and it would be too dangerous to hunt when they broke, no one would have thought they would cause such a flood and his mother died saving him because he decided to hide in the nursary when the water began to rise and he has lived with the guilt ever since.

::::::::::::

"Tigerpaw have you seen Firkit?" Asked Sandheart her nose to the ground as if she was a dog.

"No, has he gone missing again?" Asked Tigerpaw, Firkit was usually going missing.

"Yes, I think he might have left camp." Said Sandheart with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'll go look for him." Said Tigerpaw he was usually the one to fond Firkit.

"Oh thank you." Said Sandheart smiling and Tigerpaw walked out of camp.

::::::::::::

"Firkit, Firkit," Called Tigerpaw he had searched nearly all day but hadn't seen any signs of the over curious kit and the finally spotted the grey kit about to cross the Thunderpath that split Steamclan territory and the two–leg dens, He slowly walked towards Firkit until he saw a Monster sprinting down the Thunderpath towards Firkit and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "FIRKIT GET OFF TEH THUNDERPATH!" Frkit looked up and spotted the Monster, he became frozen with fear and wouldn't move, Tigerpaw finally ran down; grabbed Firkit by the scruff and threw him off the Thunderpath and was hit by such force by the Monster that he was knocked unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own warriors, wish I did but I don't

* * *

Tigerpaw opened his eyes, the sudden flash of bright light hurt his eyes but he kept them open.

"Good you're awake." Said Softfeather smiling and dropping his head to his level; Tigerpaw tried to smile up the left side of his face sagged and it felt weird trying to use it.

"What happened?" Asked Tigerpaw his sounding strange and his eye lid sagged over the top blinding him in his left eye.

"The accident caused some nerve damage; Honeyeater said that one of the same things happened to one of the elders at LightningClan and that the would be happy to show you how to eat and that." Said Softfeather, Tigerpaw was happy for a moment they had finally made contact with the other clans but then relised that his 'issues' were permanent.

"But it's not permanent." Whispered Tigerpaw his words slurred and Softfeather only just understood the last word.

"I'm sorry." Said Softfeather frowning and licking Tigerpaw on the forehead.

"But I can't become a warrior." Said Tigerpaw trying to stand up going to fast and falling down again.

"You could become a medicine cat." Suggested Softfeather a tone of hopefullness to her voice.

"But I," Said Tigerpaw but then stopped to change his words, "Someone promised my mum to train me to be the greatest warrior ever."

"I'm sorry." whispered Softfeather dropping her gaze.

"No..." Said Tigerpaw feeling like he was about to cry and just curled up and fell asleep.

:::::::

Tigerpaw opened his eyes he was in starry, blue coloured forest; the left side of his face still sagged but he was still able to stand.

"Hello Tigerpaw," Said a voice, Tigerpaw looked up to see his mother, her silver pelt glowng in the faint moonlight. "I saw what happened to you."

"Really? Why did Starclan want this to happen to me?" asked Tigerpaw once feeling like he was about to cry.

"There are somethings not even StarClan can control." said his mother frowning.

"But, I'm supposed to be become the greatest warrior ever..." Replied Tigerpaw wanting to scream.

"You'll just have to become the greatest medicine cat ever known," Said his mother smiling and nuzzling into Tigerpaw's fur and then lifting his head up, "For me okay."

:::::::::

Tigerpaw woke to find Softfeather sorting herbs, Tigerpaw smiled and slowly stood up and walked over to Softfeather.

"Softfeather?" Said Tigerpaw tapping Softfeather on the shoulder with his tail and watching the young medicine cat turn around, "Is the possition of medicine cat apprentice still open?" Softfeather smiled at him and nodded her head.

"And I would be proud to have you as my apprentice." Said Softfeather smling warmly and then walked off to tell Flutterstar that she was taking an apprentice.

:::::::

Tigerpaw grew into amazing medicine cat and knew every herb by name; while life was hard living with his disabilty, but was always worth while and he had kept his promise to his mum and hasn't broken it since.

* * *

Yep that's it hope you have enjoyed sorry that it's short.


End file.
